The Sisterhood of Grand Theft Auto
by Werewolf-queen-022
Summary: It's been 10 years since the sisterhood between Carly and Ashley broke and now they have found each other in Los Santo. Will the two girls be able to fix things up or will they lose their sisterhood forever?
1. Long time, no see

**Author's Notes: Carly is RedRose85's character. If you want to read stories about Carly go and check out her profile. There are two other stories about Ashley, check them out as well.**

 **Ludenorff, 10 years ago.**

'Come on Ash,' Carly Townley said wrapping an arm around her. 'Come with us. We can start fresh be someone new.' Ashley Philips looked up at her, her dark brown eyes are even darker when she upset or angry.

'No,' Ashley said slowly getting up on her feet. 'He will come back for me. He would never leave me behind.'

'Ash, Trevor gone and he's not coming back,' Carly said. Ashley eyes start to have that wild look in them, just Trevor's when he get pissed off by someone.

'You fucking lying bitch!' She yelled shoving Carly's arm off her shoulder. Tears start to flow down Ashley face.

'Ash listen…' Carly started.

'Get the fuck out of my trailer!' She yelled.

'Ash,' Carly said in a calm tone. Ashley grabbed the seven year old in a rage and shoved her hard against the trailer wall.

'I said get the fuck out!' She before letting her go. Carly fell to the ground sobbing. Ashley turned towards her.

'Fuck off Carly. I don't want anything to do with you ever again,' she said through gritted teeth. Carly slowly got up onto her feet and ran out of the trailer crying. Inside Ashley collapsed in heap on the floor crying. Her Uncle M just died, her Uncle B is going to prison, for life and her father has just disappeared. In an act of rage Ashley just start to trash the place throwing things and smash thing with a baseball bat.

Over in the Townleys' trailer Carly had just entered, tears running down her face.

'What happen?' Her father, Michael asked.

'Let's just get out of here,' she muttered before grabbing a suitcase. She stormed outside and climbed into the black car before Michael followed. As they drove pass the Philips' trailer Carly looked in the window, she watched Ashley swing a baseball bat around destroying the trailer. The sisterhood that Carly and Ashley once had is now lost, at least for now.

 **Present time**

Carly's blue eyes open and she rolled over. _I need to stop dreaming about the last time I saw Ash, she doesn't care about me anymore_ she thought to herself. Ever since Ashley told her to leave she hasn't be able to forget about her. Carly wondered what happen to Ashley every day, is she still up at Ludenorff or has she given up on Trevor? Johnny rolled over and wrapped an arm around Carly's waist.

'Still dreaming about Ashley?' He asked. Carly just nodded.

'It's okay darling, I'm sure she misses you,' Johnny told her.

'I doubt that,' she mumbled back.

'Carly, don't say that…' Johnny would have finished if Carly didn't cut him off.

'I don't want to talk about Ashley so drop it,' she snapped.

'Okay, okay I will.' Carly just sighed and tried to go back to sleep but thoughts of Ashley kept wandering into her head.

###

Ashley Philips woke up in the tray of her beaten up navy blue Jeep. Her head throbbed like hell and she felt like shit. Moaning she tied her dark chocolate brown hair into a messy ponytail.

'And I hate myself,' she muttered to herself. She couldn't remember much about last night. Ashley was hanging out with some of her gang members at the Yellow Jack Inn. She must blackout, because she didn't even remember getting into her Jeep and driving to where ever the hell she was. Rubbing her face with hands, she slowly got up and stretched. Suddenly she felt like she was vomit. She lend over the side of her Jeep and threw up.

'Ugh fucking hangovers,' she muttered to herself while wiping away a tiny bit of vomit from the corner of her mouth. She drew out her packet of cigarettes and lit one up. Slowly she climbed into the front of her Jeep and drove away. She realized that she wasn't too far away from a coffee shop in Rockford Hills.

'Hm coffee, greasy bacon,' she mumbled to herself as she pulled up outside the shop. As she stepped inside she bumped into a couple that was leaving.

'Sorry,' the lady said she looked like she was 18, she had light brown hair. Ashley wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone so she just quickly sat at a booth.

###

'Sorry,' Carly said to Ashley as they bumped into each other. Carly watched as Ashley quickly took a seat at a booth. Carly kept staring at her. Looking at her she looked like she was 24, had rich dark chocolate hair with pink streaks running through it, a light tan with was mostly covered with tattoos on her arms, legs and neck.

'Are you coming Carly?' Johnny asked.

'Hold up Johnny, I think I know her,' she said before walking over to where she sat.

'Excuse me,' she said. Ashley lifted her head up.

'You want me to say sorry for bumping into you. Well I hate to say this I'm not sorry now leave me alone,' she muttered.

'Can I a least get your name?' Carly asked. Ashley scoffed and rolled her eyes.

'If I tell you my name will fuck off?' She asked. Carly nodded.

'My name is Ashley now leave me alone with my hangover,' Ashley muttered.

'Wait Ashley, as in Ashley Philips?' Carly asked.

'Have we met?' She asked.

'It's me, Carly.'

Ashley looked closer and realized that it was Carly. Her light brown hair and blue eyes with violet undertone. Ashley gasped and then stood up.

'Ashley wait,' Carly said grabbing onto her lower right arm. Ashley spun around and snatched her arm out of Carly's grip.

'Leave me alone Carly,' she growled before storming away. Ashley stormed past Johnny and slammed the door wide open with her boot. Rage and upset consumed her body right now. She grabbed her keys out of jeans pocket. Her hands never stop shaking, she hopped into her J eep, tears streaming down her face. She struggled to get her keys into the ignition, suddenly the passenger door open and closed. She looked up, it was Carly.

'Get the fuck of my Jeep,' Ashley hissed.

'Ashley you have to give me a chance to explain,' Carly said. Ashley slammed her fist against the dashboard.

'I'm not listing to anything you have to say!' She yelled, rage in her eyes.

'Come Ash, there is someone who would want to see you,' she told her. Ashley eyes lit up, she hope that it was Trevor or maybe Brad busted himself out of prison.

'Okay I will come with you,' she said.

'Hey Johnny, hop in the back, we got a ride back to my house,' Carly called out. Johnny jogged over and jumped into the tray.

'Whoa who said he could come?' Ashley asked.

'I did,' Carly retorted. Ashley smirked and start the Jeep up before speeding off. She could wait to see her dad or Uncle B again.


	2. Angry all the time

Ashley pulled up in front of the De Santa's house and waited for Carly and Johnny to get out. The whole time she was excited. Would her dad be waiting for her in the foyer with open arms? Will Brad be sitting a lounge room, waiting for his favorite niece? Carly opened the doors into the place and stepped inside. It took all of Ashley's willpower to stop her from running around the looking for her dad or Brad.

'Hello we're back.' Carly called out.

'Hey Carly.' A familiar voice to Ashley said. _It's impossible_ she thought to her. Looking up at the top of the stairs she saw Michael.

'No! This isn't real!' Ashley yelled.

'Ashley, calm down.' Michael said.

'I'm fucking calm!' Ashley yelled before trying to escape. Johnny blocked the doorway.

'Get the fuck away from me Johnny!'

'Ashley,' Michael said grabbing on to her. 'It's really me. Now please calm down.' Ashley glared at him and shoved his arms off him. Michael looked at her and she punched him hard knocking him to the ground. She grabbed her pocket knife out and held it at Michael's throat.

'Give me one good reason why I should let you live?' She growled.

'Ashley you don't wanna do this.' Michael pleaded. Ashley made a buzzing sound and slammed his head against the floor.

'Wrong answer. I'm giving you one more chance to answer my question.' She growled. Suddenly Johnny slammed himself hard against Ashley and she fell to the ground. He pinned her to the ground and Carly grabbed the knife out of her hand.

'Let me go.' She hissed.

'Not until you calm down.' He said. Ashley let out a sigh.

'I am calm.' She said through gritted teeth.

'Are you sure?' Johnny asked. Ashley nodded and Johnny stood up and watched Ashley climb back onto her feet. She looked at Carly.

'I want my knife back.' She said holding a hand out.

'I will give it only if you promise not to hurt dad.' She said. Ashley sighed.

'Okay I promise.' Carly handed the knife back and Ashley placed it back in her boot.

'Hey it's great to see you Ash.' Michael said.

'Yeah I better it is.' She muttered.

'What's that meant to mean?' He asked.

'Well let's see I spend a bomb on this tattoo for nothing.' She said pointing to a tattoo that she got for Michael. It was a gravestone that said _R.I.P Uncle M 1965-2004_ , the stone then rest on a bed of blue roses.

'I was lost for the first six months. Then I was kidnapped by the FIB, went through hell to escape. I developed a meth addiction, which I managed to get off. Just too fucking find out you have been alive this whole time. No call, no letter. You know what? Fuck the lot of yours and I hope you all rot in hell when you die.' She said tears falling down her face. Ashley kicked the doors open and stormed outside.

'Ashley wait.' Carly called.

'Fucking rot in hell Carly Jade whatever the fuck you fake last name is.' Ashley yelled before reeving the Jeep to life. She sped off through the city, tears flowing down her face. Looking at her tattoo she was pretty tempted to rip the skin off so that she didn't have to look at it. She sped along the highway, cutting people off before turning right onto a dirt road. She knew she was driving too fast for the dirt road, but at this rate she didn't care. She was still crying and sped around a bend. As she did, she lost control of the Jeep and rolled down a slope before hitting a tree. The Jeep was upside down Ashley head ached, there was a ringing noise in her ears and she was struggling to breath. She managed to reach of the seatbelt and undid it. As her body hit the roof hit the Jeep everything went black.


	3. It could've gone better

****Author's notes: Hey guys, been meaning to upload this story but it's been slipping my mind. Thanks to RedRose85 and Gamezlover for co writing the chapters with me. Also thanks to RedRose85, Howls of A Werewolf and hardrocker21 for reviewing. Thanks for RedRose85 for favouring and following the story and hardrocker21 for favouring this story. It means a lot to me. Anyway back to the story****

 **Carly's p.o.v**

I… I should've bailed from Ashley's Jeep, let her be. Instead, it was my idea to try to reunite her and Dad, bring the family back… what the fuck was I thinking?! Right now, my head is resting in Johnny's lap, tears in my eyes.

I'm trying not to show it but… it hurt when Ashley said to fucking rot in hell!

"I'm sure she didn't mean it, darling." Johnny says, lightly resting his hand on my right hip.

"I should've just left her be, John." I say, brushing my tears away when they start falling. No… no more crying like back in Ludendorff and no more thinking about her.

If Ashley Allison Philips wants to be like that, I'll let her!

Johnny's other hand is on my forehead now, I'm calming down a little… but something doesn't feel right.

I sit up, hearing someone sneaking in before lunging… and tackling him… Clint.

"The hell are you doing here?" I ask, getting off of Clint.

"Have you seen Ashley? I have been trying to reach her for hours and she's not answering her phone." Clint says, standing up.

"Not since she left here… things got bad." I say, looking at my phone. Is it 2pm already? I need to stop losing track of time.

"Fuck." Clint muttered. He ran his hands down his face.

"Yeah, our sentiments exactly. Ash told Carly to fucking rot in hell after threatening Michael with a knife." Johnny says.

"Damn, damn, damn. Oh fuck me. She could be anywhere." Clint says. He looked like he was close to having a complete breakdown.

' _Unknown number'_ flashed on my phone screen… I carefully answer it.

"Hello?" I say, the person a bit shocked to hear my voice… oh, hell.

"Trevor?" I manage to say.

"Carly Jade Townley? Is that really you?" Trevor says.

"Who else would this number belong to?" I say, Johnny muttering "Fuck!", which Trevor hears.

"Is that Johnny?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah… and you're not gonna like what I'm gonna tell you… unless you already guessed it." I say.

"You mean the fact that Ashley was in a car crash and that she in ICU, then yes I know all about it." Trevor says.

Oh, fucking hell! That's not what I was thinking…

"Which hospital?" I ask.

"Sandy Shores. Sam found her and brought her in." Trevor says. I'll ask who Sam is later, we need to get to Ashley.

 **Clint's p.o.v, Sandy Shores Medical Center…**

"Trevor!" I shout at him, Trevor turning around to see us. He looked like how I felt, terrible.

"Is she going to make it?" I asked.

"They're not even sure she's going to wake up." He says in a shaky voice.

Carly instinctively grabs Johnny's hand, Trevor noticing… and he has that pissed off look again.

"Trevor, worry about them another time. Just worry about Ash for now." I say trying not to freak out.

"Dad!" I hear a small raven haired teen shout as she runs over to us… must be Sam.

"No change yet, kiddo." Trevor says.

"Are you Sam?" I asked the teen. She nodded and I hugged her and start to cry.

"Thanks for finding her. I hate to think of what happened if you didn't find her when you did." I say.

"I saw the car tipped on it's roof by the tracks, I thought back to when the couple were thrown off the Hexer a few weeks ago." Sam says, Carly looking down at the floor. "And don't try to hide it… I know a Lost MC biker when I see one."

Sighing, I just had to sit down and think. Rubbing my hands into my face, I was hoping that Ashley would make it.

"Mr. Philips?" I heard the doctor say.

"How is she?" Trevor asked.

"She got lucky. She got some short-term memory loss, right now she can't tell what has happened to her recently. We're going to have to perform a surgery, she'll need a metal plate put in her jaw and along the right side of her face, as she fractured it really bad. She has internal bleeding, in both kidneys and her liver. Most of her ribs are cracked, four of them are completely broken. Fractured lower left arm, left leg is completely fractured. You can go and see her but don't stay long and she will not be able to talk much, due to her broken jaw." The doctor says.

"The hell happened to me?" Ashley says after we walk in, Ashley seeing Carly. "Still a tiny thing, I see." She says, carefully pulling Carly into a hug. Ashley cringed a bit, Carly carefully rubbing her hand up and down Ashley's back to comfort her.

It wasn't long after that when they took Ashley off to the O.R… and Trevor pulled Carly aside, roughly grabbing her wrist.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

"How was I supposed to know that things would've gone bad in Ludendorff? That bank job was your idea and Lester said not to do it." Carly says.

"Lester says a lot of damn things but your dad's been alive for the past decade!" I shout at her. Wait, why am I taking it out on Carly?

"This past decade… haven't been too happy. I did miss you, Trevor." Carly says.

"Yeah right. I bet you really did miss me and Ashley." I muttered.

"Don't be a wiseass with me, alright?! I'm not in the fucking mood for it!" Carly snaps at me… well, that's a bit unlike her. I reach out to touch her but she shoves my hand away.

"You're not in the mood. My daughter has been in a car crash and I got to find the money to pay for the surgeries that she needs." I say.

"If _you_ didn't leave her behind in Ludendorff, she would've been fine! All you've ever thought of is yourself, Trevor! You don't give a fuck about Ashley!" Carly shouts angrily. Before I can control myself, I grab her, throwing her into the wall and knocking her down before kicking her right in the ribs repeatedly.

"If I didn't give a fuck about her, I would have gotten rid of her when she was a baby!" I yelled, Clint pulling me back and Johnny picking Carly up into his arms.

"Calm the fuck down Trevor." Clint says. I glared at the lot of them before storming outside the hospital.

I grab my phone, dialing an old number.

"Who is this? Stop calling this number." Lester says.

"Lester it's me Trevor." I say.

"I stopped keeping tabs on you a while back. What did you do now?" Lester says.

"Nothing. Did you keep tabs on Michael?" I asked.

"Looked him up a while back. Why?" Lester says.

"I… might've gotten a little aggressive with Carly and cracked some of her ribs after finding out Michael's alive." I admit.

"Trevor!" Lester snapped.

"What? At least only some of her ribs are cracked. My daughter was in a car crash and now she's got a broken jaw, ribs, arm, face and leg. She's also got short term memory loss." I say.

"So you go pick a fight with Carly?! She's half you fucking size and she has experienced memory loss before, did she bump her head?!" Lester shouts.

"I'll go check, you call Michael!" I say before hanging up and walk back inside, Sam and Clint stopping me.

"Uh uh, you leave Carly the hell alone!" Sam says.

"Um who said that I was going near Carly?!" I snapped.

"They just took Ash to surgery. What the fuck possessed you to attack a girl who's barely 5ft tall?!" Clint says angrily.

"Here we go. More fucking lectures about picking fights with people." I muttered.

 **Johnny's p.o.v**

"No, you don't, sugar." I say, stopping Carly from sitting up.

"Let me go break the fuck's jaw!" Carly says, holding her right side.

Two of her ribs cracked and one bruised… could've been worse but I'm being overprotective of her.

Trevor had no right to do that, Carly didn't cause the car accident!

Carly grabs my hand and I realise how tiny her hands are. I carefully hug her, Carly now resting her head on my shoulder.

"I don't care! I wish I'd snapped Carly's fucking neck!" We hear Trevor shout.

"Carly isn't responsible for Ashley's injuries, Dad!" Sam shouts angrily.

"She might as well be with what Clint said what happened earlier!" Trevor yells. That's not fair, Carly didn't know that Ashley would drive off in a fit of anger!

"Hey I'm so sorry that I thought that you had the right to know that your best friend is alive!" Clint yelled.

Carly stands up, carefully walking out there with me following her.

"Would everyone just cut it out?!" Carly says, Trevor about to charge at her again but I step in front of Carly to protect her.

"Get out of my fucking way, Klebitz!" Trevor shouts.

"He's protecting her because you threw her into a wall and kicked her!" Sam says as Michael walks over, grabbing Trevor and punching him.

"The fuck, Michael?!" Trevor yells.

"Back off Trevor!" Michael yells.

Sam and Carly look at each other, the looks saying " _Our dads are insane, what the hell did we get into now?!"_

"Everyone fuck off!" Trevor yelled.

"You'll have to drag us out by force!" Sam, Carly, Clint and I say simultaneously.

Trevor went to lunge forward but was grabbed by Clint and Tommy, another LS Hunterz member. The pair of them dragged Trevor outside.

 **Normal p.o.v**

"Get the fuck off me!" Trevor yells, Tommy throwing him to the ground.

"Don't you dare come back in until you calm the fuck down!" Clint shouted. Him and Tommy walked back in, Tommy seeing the aggravated look on Carly's face.

"Well." Tommy says rubbing his hands together. "That's one job down, kid."

"Things got out of control a long time ago… I've known Ashley and Trevor since I was a baby and Trevor wasn't always like this." Carly says.

"Well I must warn you, don't expect Ashley to be the same person she was 10 years ago." Tommy says.

Carly nodded before pulling out a switchblade, her and Trevor's names carved into it.

"He gave me this on my 6th birthday." Carly says.

"Ash has still got that pistol that she got give for her 10th bday, with the letters A,T,M and B carved into it." Clint says.

"Yeah she never goes anywhere without that thing." Tommy says.

Carly's phone rang, her grabbing it and seeing an FIB number before answering it.

"How'd you get this number, Haines?" Carly says.

"Is it true that you got Ashley Philips with you?" Steve asked.

"Leave her the hell alone or the last thing you'll see is your dick on the floor before I CUT YOUR FUCKING HEART OUT!" Carly says, shouting the last part before hanging up.

"You just threatened an FIB agent-" Tommy says.

"So? He kidnapped Ashley!" Clint says angrily.

"Wait what do you mean kidnapped?" Carly asked.

"A year after the heist, some FIB agents kidnapped Ashley. She spent 3 or 4 months trapped and was tortured by them." Clint explained.

Carly tried to stay calm but her anger took over and she left, hopping onto her purple Vader bike and driving off.

"That's a bad sign." Clint says, Johnny walking over to them.

"The hell did you tell her?" Johnny asks.

"We told her what happened to Ashley." Clint says.

Back in Los Santos, Steve was leaving the FIB building when he jumped back, Carly screeching to a stop and getting off her bike.

"You sick son of a bitch! Kidnapping Ashley when she was 14 fucking years old!" Carly shouts, slamming her fist into Steve's face.

"I want information about Trevor and who better to give answers than Trevor's daughter." Steve says.

"I've had it with you and Dave! You had no right to-" Carly says, Steve slamming her against the brick wall and pinning her against it, holding a knife on Carly's neck. "-you really are sick!" She growled angrily, struggling as Steve dragged the knife down her neck and ripped part of her tank top off.

"Don't you dare try to stop me from going to pay Ashley a visit. She still needs to give me info about her father." Steve says.

Another motorcycle engine was heard, Johnny getting off his Hexer and charging at Steve, knocking him down and repeatedly slamming his fist into Steve's face.

"You stay the fuck away from Carly and Ashley or so god help me I will kill you." Johnny says.

Carly pulled herself up, feeling drops of blood trickling down her neck… it reminded Johnny of how Gionna was brutally attacked at 13. Johnny stood up, walking over to Carly and pulling her into his arms.

"I had no idea that they did such a cruel thing to Ash." Carly says.

"Everything alright out here?" Dave asks after exiting the building.

"That sick fuck had a knife to her neck!" Johnny says, rubbing his hand up and down Carly's back to comfort her.

"Haines, I've had enough of your bullshit! You go and brutalize a damn kid?!" Dave yells.

"Nothing girls who are close to Johnny haven't been put through before!" Steve says, standing up. He reached for his knife but Dave pulled an AP pistol out, stopping him. "The fuck is wrong with you?!" He yells.

"Get her out of here, now!" Dave orders, Johnny taking Carly away from there. Once they were at Mount Zonah, Johnny called Clint, telling him what happened.

"Bastard sliced her neck open?!" Clint says.

"Yeah. How is Ashley's surgery going?" Johnny asked.

"I wouldn't have a clue. I've had to leave. I got called into Mount Zonah hospital, they are a doctor short. So now I'm working." Clint says.

"We're in the E.R, Carly's too freaked out to talk, Steve damn near ripped her shirt completely off her." Johnny says.

"Would you believe that's where I have been sent to work in. Give me a minute and I will be there to patch her up." Clint says before hanging up.

Johnny grabbed Carly's hand, trying to keep her calm.

"You're thinking back… and she wasn't much younger than I am now." Carly says.

"Gionna wasn't really the same after that night. She didn't feel safe around too many people." Johnny says before Clint walks in, moving Carly's hair back and seeing a thin trail of blood from her jawline to halfway down her neck. Clint grabbed some rubbing alcohol and dabbed onto the cut, Carly screaming in pain and trying to get away from him.

"Hold still Carly." Clint says trying to dab the cut.

"STOP! THAT HURTS!" Carly screams, Johnny trying to comfort her.

"If you think that hurts wait until I stitch it up." Clint says turning away.

Carly took some deep breaths, gripping Johnny's hand as Clint stitched her up.

"Johnny, why is she-" Clint says.

"She hates rubbing alcohol, it burned her skin once." Johnny says.

"I didn't know that. I'm so sorry." Clint says while he placed a bandage onto her neck.

"I didn't know either until Jimmy was patching up my ankle when I scratched it up when I was 9. I usually use peroxide." Carly says, Clint nodding before asking Carly about what happened. "Haines… he snapped. Yeah, I hit him but that's still no excuse to do what he did." She says.

"He wasn't the only that did. There were three agents that were involved in the kidnapping and torturing Ashley. She has killed two out of three. Any guess to who is the last person is?" Clint says while washing his hands.

"Why wasn't he fired?!" Sam says, having overheard them.

"Because Steve covered his tracks really good. We got Tommy to hack into the FIB private network and we couldn't find anything on the fact Ashley was tortured by them.'' Clint says.

 **Meanwhile, FIB building…**

"Handcuffing me, have you fucking lost it?!" Steve yells angrily.

"You sliced Carly's neck and ripped her shirt! You realise how that's gonna look to your superiors, attacking and trying to violate her?!" Dave says.

"I was trying to prove a point! You really think I'd go that far, Davey?!" Steve yells.

"After what you did to Ashley, yeah." Dave says.


	4. Not Feeling The Same

Ashley woke up a few hours later, Carly by her bedside.

"Hey, Ash." Carly says, her eyes red from crying. Ashley saw the bandage on Carly's neck and felt anger go through her.

"Who the fuck did that to you?" Ashley asked.

"Haines… Johnny beat the hell outta him when he saw that." Carly says.

"Wait until I get my hands on that fucking asshole. I have been after that bastard for 10 years." She growled trying to stand up but the pain was too much for her and she laid down again.

"Just focus on getting better, Ash. I don't want to lose you." Carly says, lightly hugging Ashley. Ashley hugged her back.

Johnny was half asleep in the hallway when Trevor walked up to him.

"You look like hell. What happened?" Trevor says, completely calm.

"You'll go batshit crazy if I tell you. Michael already did, threatened to kill Agent Haines." Johnny says.

"What about Agent Haines?" Trevor asked.

"He sliced Carly's neck open and damn near ripped her shirt completely off-" Johnny says, Trevor punching the wall, which startled Sam. Ashley and Carly heard it from inside the room.

"What the hell? Why'd ya punch the wall?" Carly says after walking into the hallway.

"That bastard Steve Haines is dead meat!" Trevor yelled.

"Oh hell no. I'm the one that's going to kill him." Ashley says trying to stay upright.

"Ashley you shouldn't be out of bed." Sam says.

"He tried to-" Ashley says.

"Yeah and there's no way in hell I'd let that happen! It was bad enough when-" Trevor starts to say.

"Shut it!" Sam shouts, not wanting Trevor to mention Billy.

"He is mine to kill. So back the fuck off!" Ashley growled. Johnny and Carly helped Ashley back to her room and into the bed, Ashley seeing the anger in Johnny's eyes. "He would've done that, not caring that he already scarred Carly for the rest of her life." She says.

Johnny knew Ashley was right. No matter how hard Carly tried to hide it, she was traumatized even worse than when she saw Brad get shot during the bank job in Ludendorff. Ashley slowly fell asleep, Johnny taking Carly out of the room and hugging her.

"What the hell do we do about this? She's set on killing him and so is Trevor." Carly says, her arms around Johnny.

"I don't know." Johnny says. Carly's phone rang again but she ignored it, knowing it was Amanda and that Amanda was just gonna yell at her for not coming home.

Trevor's phone rang now and he answered it.

"Where the hell is she?!" Amanda shouts angrily at him.

"Who the fuck are you talking about?" Trevor asked.

"My rebellious bitch of a daughter! She set another school on fire or shoot someone else?!" Amanda shouts.

"Hey for your information you trashy bitch, Carly is at the hospital, with Ashley. She's been here since Ashley was rushed here after she was involved in a car crash!" Trevor yells before hanging up.

"She's pissed, isn't she?" Carly says, Trevor nodding.

"And what's this about you setting a school on fire?" Trevor asks.

"After I was shot outside my old high school… I snapped." Carly says, Trevor's eyes widening. He then started to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Carly asked.

"Just thinking about the time Ash burnt down part of the middle school in Ludendorff." Trevor says.

"You're deranged if you think that's funny." Sam says.

"I find it hard to believe that little Carly burned down a school." Trevor says.

"Believe it because I was shot the day after she was and I burned Paleto Bay High to the ground!" Sam says.

' _Crazy people.'_ Carly thought before she and Johnny walked outside to get some fresh air.

"He wasn't always like that… what happened to his mind? Yesterday, he injured me, now he and Ashley want to kill Agent Dickhead." Carly says, Johnny carefully putting an arm around her as they sit down. Carly rested her head on Johnny's shoulder, feeling safe with him.

A red Sentinel screeched to a stop nearby, a pissed off Amanda getting out but Michael stops her from going near Carly.

"Go home, Amanda!" Michael says.

"Not until I get an explanation from the little bitch!" Amanda shouts.

"Here's the missing part, Madam Godzilla! A deranged FIB agent sliced my neck open!" Carly shouts angrily, Amanda stepping back.

"You're lying!" Amanda shouts, Clint walking over to them.

"I had to fix her injury in the E.R at Mount Zonah, she screamed like crazy when I used rubbing alcohol!" Clint says, Carly pulling the bandage off and revealing the 10 stitches in her neck. Amanda got back in her car and left, refusing to believe it.

"Ashley's asleep if you want to check on her." Johnny says. Michael nodded before going into the hospital.

Sam looked up at him, Michael stopping.

"Carly might not show it but she's freaked out now." Sam says.

"Yeah. I know all about. How is Ash doing?" Michael asked.

"Why not ask me yourself, Uncle M?" Ashley says after waking up, Michael walking in. "Hey there." She says, Michael carefully putting his arms around her.

"So how are you doing?" Michael asked.

"Have had worse days than this one." Ashley says.

"Still, this isn't right. I should've stopped you from leaving when you were that upset, kiddo." Michael says.

"Wait, what do you mean when I saw you?" Ashley asked.

"You weren't too happy to see me… you threatened me with your knife." Michael says, Ashley's eyes widening in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ashley asked.

Michael then realised what Ashley was experiencing.

"How bad did the doctors say the memory loss is?" Michael asks.

"Well, I can't remember the crash and what I have done for the past two months." Ashley says.

"Carly… went through something similar… someone slammed a crowbar into her head, she lost every memory of herself and everyone she knows." Michael says.

"What? Who the hell did that to her?" Ashley asked.

"A psychopath named Ivory. Thankfully, he's dead, Carly pushed him off a roof during a fight between them." Michael says.

"Damn. I was looking forward to adding another name to my kill list." Ashley says, Carly and Johnny walking back in.

"Every time we tried… he kept coming back." Johnny says.

"He died during the same riots he caused too." Carly says, Ashley remembering those riots and how people tried to loot the LS Hunterz place.

"Those riots were crazy… people tried to tear the state apart." Ashley says.

Trevor walked around outside, reaching the caravan and finding Sam.

"Wait, why aren't you with Ash? I stopped back here to get changed." Sam says.

"Michael is there. So I decided to come back here." Trevor says.

Sam nods, continuing to put her hair into a long plait and yawning, having not slept that much last night.

As both walked to Trevor's truck, an A.O.D van pulled up, Joe Jon getting out. From the look on his face, he was mad as hell.

"What do you want?" Trevor asked.

"To know where the violet eyed whore's been hiding at!" Joe Jon says, Sam grabbing her knife and throwing it, hitting Joe Jon below the belt and making him fall and scream in pain.

"Stay the fuck away from Carly or we'll kill you." Sam says, walking over and grabbing her knife, yanking it out before climbing into Trevor's truck. Both ended up back at the hospital, surprised to see Carly asleep and Johnny lightly stroking Carly's hair.

"She's gonna have nightmares for the rest of her life about what he did to her." Ashley says.

"She wouldn't like it when I drove too fast after the ATV accident when she was 6 years old." Trevor says, remembering when Carly fell off the ATV and hit her head.

"Uncle M and Amanda were pissed at you after that." Ashley says.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Trevor asked.

"Do you know how hard it is to sleep with a cracked and broken ribcage?" Ashley asked.

Carly grunted painfully when Johnny's hand accidentally brushed against her injured ribs, Johnny kissing her on her forehead to comfort her.

"I… lost it yesterday and cracked some of her ribs." Trevor admits.

"What the fuck, Dad?!" Ashley says.

"I was terrified of losing you, Ash! I didn't mean to hurt her!" Trevor says, Carly's eyes opening slowly.

"You lost me already. 10 years ago." Ashley says.

"Ash, every government agent was hunting me down! I-" Trevor says.

"Go before you lose your damn temper again!" Ashley says.

"Carly-" Trevor starts to say.

"Don't drag me into this! Go calm down!" Carly says. Trevor sighed and then left the room. Ashley rolled onto her right side.

"Ash-" Carly says.

"Can you guys leave me alone?" Ashley asked. Carly nodded, her, Johnny and Sam leaving, Sam walking over to Rys.

Part of Carly just wanted to stop fighting… she was so damn worn out.

"It's gonna get worse, isn't it?" Rys asks Sam.

"Yeah… I've only known her for a day but… I feel bad that this is putting her through hell." Sam says quietly.

Ashley closed her eyes before thinking back to when Carly was younger… so much has changed in a decade for both of them. Ashley eventually fell asleep.

Carly was lying down on the couch in the waiting room, her head on Johnny's lap before she too settled into sleep. Suddenly a loud scream came from Ashley's room, waking Carly, Sam, Trevor, Clint and Johnny up.

"What the fuck is that?" Trevor asked while rubbing his eyes.

"NOOO… OH GOD PLEASE NO!" They heard Ashley yell.

"Crap she's in a night terror." Clint says before running down to her room, everyone following him.

"Ash, it's okay! You're safe-" Carly says, Ashley using her uninjured leg and kicking Carly across the room, Carly hitting her head on the wall and being knocked unconscious. Johnny ran over to Carly and checked on her as Ashley kept screaming, Clint managing to wake her up.

Ashley looked at Carly as paramedics ran in with a stretcher.

"Damn… it happened again." Ashley says, tears falling down her face as Johnny followed the paramedics who were taking Carly down to the E.R.

Carly woke back up a half hour later, her little body hurting.

"How are you feeling darling?" Johnny asked.

"Like I walked into hell." Carly says, Johnny lightly hugging her. "How's Ash?" She asks.

"Clint managed to calm her down and now she's asleep again. The poor thing gets these night terrors." Johnny says.

' _After the hell she's been through, I don't blame her.'_ Carly thought, cringing when her ears start ringing again. Trevor walked in to check on Carly because Ashley was asking about her before falling back asleep.

"How bad?" Trevor asks.

"Mild concussion, 4 more cracked ribs. Doctors want to keep her overnight." Johnny says.

"Screw that, I'm gonna fucking rip Steve's head off after what he put Ashley through!" Carly says, trying to get up but Johnny stops her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"No Carly, you need to rest." Johnny says.

"I… I hate seeing her like that… it hurts too much." Carly says, tears falling down her face.

"We all hate it but for now both you and Ash need to focus on getting better." Johnny says.

Carly rested her head against the pillows, Johnny lying down next to her before Trevor left, walking into Ashley's room as Ashley's eyes open again.

"Dad." She mumbles.

"Carly is okay." Trevor says. Ashley breathes a sigh of relief. "Physically, for the most part... but she's mad and she hates seeing you upset. Ashley, what happened during that time?" He says.

 **Flashback 6/07/2005**

 **Ashley's p.o.v**

Walking out of the local bar, I start to head back for home. My home no longer my dad's. I still wait for him to come back. But now I realized how right Carly was. Trevor is not coming home, I'm on my own. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and cupped their hand over my mouth. I stomped on the person's foot really hard, causing them to let go and yelp in pain. I ran like hell when another person blocked my path. I looked at the two people.

"I'm going to kick your ass." I say while pointing to one of them. "Then I'm going to kick your ass." I say while pointing to the other.

"What about my ass?" I heard a male voice say before they hit me over the back of the head. Everything went black.

Waking up I found myself bound to a wooden chair. There was duct tape over my mouth, my head throbbed and I could taste blood that was in my mouth. The door opened and a man stepped inside ripping the duct tape off.

"What the fuck is this?" I demanded. I was freaking out but I showed no fear.

"This my friend is business. I want to know everything you know about Trevor Philips." The man says.

"And if I don't?" I hissed.

"Then you get tortured. So first question where is Trevor?" He asked.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him." I say.

"Wrong answer." The man says and the slices me across the collarbone with a knife. I yelled in pain.

 **Present time, Normal p.o.v**

Johnny opened his eyes, Carly still asleep in his arms and her head on his shoulder, one of her arms wrapped around him. Carly's face had a neutral expression on it.

It wasn't a good dream or bad dream she was having… Carly wasn't sure how to describe it.

" _Wait… I thought that-" Carly says, Sam taking a deep breath._

" _Trevor flat out lied to me. I can have kids but… there's a chance of me dying during the delivery, and the baby may not develop properly." Sam says, Carly looking like she was gonna have a heart attack._

" _Everything okay, kids?" Trevor asks after walking into the caravan, Carly looking right at him._

" _Kill him!"_

" _Wait, have you lost it completely?"_

" _He made Sam think she couldn't have kids! He broke her heart! KILL HIM!"_

" _Carly? You okay?" Trevor and Sam ask, their voices getting fainter by the second and the one saying kill Trevor getting stronger._

Carly's eyes shot open, her heavy breathing waking Johnny up as Sam walked into the room.

"She okay?" Sam asks, Johnny brushing Carly's hair out of her face.

"I think the drugs the doctors gave her are messing with her mind." Johnny says, Sam walking over and carefully putting a hand on Carly's arm.

Carly turned around to look at Sam… it was when Trevor walked in that Carly bolted upright.

"How could you lie to her like that?! How could you?!" Carly shouts angrily, shocking Trevor.

"Lie… John, are her meds right? Because she's talking random and stupid crap." Trevor says.

"You lied to Sam! Tell her the truth now!" Carly says angrily, Sam looking at Trevor.

"Dad, what is she talking about?" Sam asks.

"I really don't know." Trevor says. Carly briefly remembered something… Sam's 15th birthday was about 3 weeks ago.

"Carly… I'm gonna go find the doctor, okay?" Sam says, Carly nodding carefully before Sam and Trevor left the room. "Well, that was outta nowhere." She says once they're down the hallway.

"Yeah… but Sam, there is something I didn't tell you… your mother and I didn't meet the way you've been told. We met when… I was doing a job, impersonating Michael for 250 thousand dollars. I picked her up on the roadside." Trevor says.

"Well, who could really confuse you for Michael? And I figured something was up with Brad being my surrogate father for 4 years." Sam says calmly, Trevor a bit surprised at that.

"Well… from what I know, your mom didn't actually start prostituting until after you were born." Trevor says.

"She told me that when… I was about 9. You know, I think we should find a doctor, something obviously agitated Carly while she was asleep." Sam says, Trevor nodding before finding a doctor and telling her what happened to Carly.

Sam watched as the doctor examined Carly, seeing that Carly wasn't too bothered by being examined… the second the doctor grabbed a syringe though, Carly jumped back, eyes wide with terror.

"I don't know what's in there! Get it away!" Carly screams, grabbing onto Johnny, who immediately pulled her into his arms.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

Something ain't right here, with Carly shouting randomly at me and then at the doctor… it's a bit scary actually. What could Carly think that I'm keeping from Sam?!

Unless…

No, that's just too damn far-fetched! I know she has a strong sixth sense, but come on! But a sixth sense… is a sense of things yet to happen… so if she's dreamt that I revealed it…

There's only one thing that would ever make me reveal it.

I walk over to the doctor, asking her if Carly's okay.

"Whoever did this really traumatized her… strange dreams aren't uncommon in assault victims." The doctor says before leaving. I walk in to check on Carly, who's fighting it but I can tell she's been sedated.

Carly looks right at me… she doesn't even have to say it, it's written in her facial expression.

" _I know what you're keeping from Sam!"_

"Carly, try to get some sleep okay? I'll go check on Ash." Sam says, Carly nodding before Sam practically drags me out of the room. "Michael says that Carly had similar nightmares after the Ludendorff bank job, Dad. The difference is she didn't shout at anyone to stop lying." She says.

"Carly's had a strong sixth sense since she was little. It goes haywire sometimes." I say. Sam nods before leaving… I can tell she doesn't believe me.


End file.
